


More Than the Sum of Her Parts

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Original Work
Genre: But sometimes happy, Depression, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Teenage Drama, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: You look at the outside. An over-confident, slightly mad, quick-fused girl. You see her scream about stupid shows, go crying to the office just cause someone said something to her. You see this weirdo who needs to get her shit together. You don't see her.





	1. Chapter 1

I see all of you walking through the halls. Maybe you're with your girlfriend or boyfriend today, but you'll hang with your buddies tomorrow. Sometimes I study you.  _How do you act around people?_ I look at your body, the way you lean closer to her when she talks, or gesture with your hands alot when you get excited. Eventually I move on.

You see me, study me, judge me.  _How does she act around her friends? Look at that kid with the pink hair! Oh my god, what a weirdo!_ One of my friends told me something about some weird tv show or something, and I screamed.  _God she's so annoying._ You hear my geek laugh, loud and mixed with snorts. You see this little grade 8, looking like a spoiled kid. You see her outer shell.

What you don't see is what she looks like on the inside. A total nerd, geek and dork hybrid? Sure. Obsessed with tv shows? Definitely! You don't see the artist, the designer. You think when she complains about her A that she's bragging. You don't see that she thinks she failed because she knows that her 92% in math is definitely able to be a 100% if she could just GET IT TOGETHER! You think her complaining about being to skinny is her being narcissistic? She's worried she'll be unhealthy. You think her talking over loud with her friends is cockiness? She's trying to cover the fact she feels like she came along too late to be a proper friend. You see her walking to the office with the math teacher because someone said something "mean". You don't see that a girl who hates for no reason is telling her cousins, who are threatening her. You think she's happy all the time? You don't see the pain in her eyes, the bags under them from long nights spent crying and missing home. You think she's treating a mental illness like a joke? You don't know the she thinks she isn't worth shit, like she doesn't deserve to be depressed because there's nothing wrong in her life. You think you see me?

_You don't._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart break and deaf ears.

_I need some music,_ I decide, _something loud, to drown out my brain. Black Veil Brides should do._ I put on my 50+ of BVB on youtube. The screaming voice and heavy guitar silence the thoughts. _For now._

This week has been a worse one. My motivation has suffered great decline, my stress levels have skyrocketed and my mood has taken a turn for the blues. But I can’t tell mum. She has enough on her plate without dealing with my shitty ass excuses for reasons to feel depressed. *snorts* As if I’m actually depressed. It’s probably just teenage angst, that’s what everyone else thinks. Maybe I should too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is gonna take me a while so please bear with me! And feel free to point out any errors you may find, I don't have a beta atm.


End file.
